


Morning Has Broken

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many years had he slept in an empty bed, sometimes missing his former lover so much Rafael was sure his stomach would just drop out, but he didn’t have to do that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Has Broken

“22 more days.” Trevor sang, snuggling behind Rafael. He kissed his neck and shoulder.

“You're gonna do this every day for the rest of this month, aren’t you?”

“Nope…just for the next 22 days. I love you.”

“Te quiero tambien, cuchura. (1)” Rafael took his hand and kissed it. “But it can't possibly be time to wake up already.”

“Yes and no. Do you want to walk the children with me?”

“No.” he shook his head.

“It’s your turn tomorrow and I mean that.” Trevor said.

“I'm good with that. Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow?”

“How did you make it through Harvard?”

“Everything is so much easier when you're 19 I think. Well, all the things except the really, really tough shit.”

“I gotta get up.”

Trevor bit back a yawn and went to sit up in bed. Rafael turned over, taking hold of his arms. He wasn’t quite ready to let go. Mornings were the worst for so many reasons but one of his least favorite things was having to let go of Trevor. How many years had he slept in an empty bed, sometimes missing his former lover so much Rafael was sure his stomach would just drop out, but he didn’t have to do that anymore. 

So when morning came and it was time for them to do all their little rituals and then head in separate directions, Rafael experienced some sort of anxiety. When he told Liv about it she said it was a form of co-dependency and that not all co-dependency was bad. The ADA wasn’t sure about that, anything with the word dependent in it couldn’t be good, but he felt how he felt. And when it came to Trevor, Rafael felt with every fiber of his being.

“Don’t go yet.” He whispered, softly kissing Trevor’s lips.

“Babe, we don’t have a lot of time. I'm sure we both have very busy mornings.”

With the three day weekend coming up, Trevor knew that he would probably end up working late tonight or tomorrow. No one wanted to work late on Friday but if it meant three free days with Rafael and no calls from the office then that’s what he was going to do. They would be driving up on Saturday morning to Providence to spend the holiday weekend with the Langan family. There would most likely be no sex since Rafael always get squirrelly about having sex under Trevor’s childhood roof. This could be the last time until Tuesday. That wasn’t Trevor’s favorite thought but he needed to walk the dogs.

“I want it in my mouth.” Rafael nibbled on Trevor’s earlobe. “Lo necisito ahora. (2)”

“Rafi…”

That was not something Trevor wanted to say no to. And as Rafael slunk under the covers, he knew that he couldn’t. His fiancé knew his body so well. He knew what to do to make Trevor whimper or whine. He knew how to drive him to the brink of insanity but not let him fall off the cliff. 

He knew how to make Trevor cry out his name, gripping the sheets and arching his back. He knew what to do with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. Rafael couldn’t get enough of Trevor’s body. Every time he said he wanted to climb Trevor like a tree, they would laugh. 

But he meant every word of it. He wanted to kiss him, taste him, touch him, and love him all the days of his life. Rafael wanted it all…he would have Trevor’s heart, soul, and his body. It didn’t get much better than that.

“Oh God, Rafi.” Trevor grabbed his hair, even making sure in his ecstasy not to pull too hard. “Oh Rafi, mi amor, mi amor, I'm coming! Oh God!”

The climax was amazing for both of them. And then Rafael scaled Trevor’s body, leaving long, lingering kisses until he reached his mouth. Trevor gripped him tight and kissed him breathless.

“I love the taste of you.” Rafael murmured against his lips before diving in again.

“I have to walk the dogs.” Trevor groaned, managing to pull himself away from Rafael. 

They both had the look of satisfaction and regret in their eyes. If this were the weekend that would've only been the start of something really awesome. But it was Thursday; the real world beckoned. It didn’t like to be kept waiting.

As Trevor got out of bed, Rafael turned over to watch him saunter naked across the room. He really was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Trevor said.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to eat me alive.” He walked into the bathroom.

“I just did, cuchura.”

He could hear Trevor laughing. Then his electric toothbrush started. As if the dogs knew, both Blanche and Lieutenant Dan, their newest addition, looked up from their sleep spots on the floor. Blanche had a luxury dog bed but both men soon discovered that Dan had a love of fluffy towels. Rafael went out and bought four of the fluffiest he'd ever felt. 

They would fold them in half and Dan would sleep like he was on a luxury liner. Both dogs knew that sunshine plus the electric toothbrush usually meant a morning walk. Blanche ran over to the bed, using the steps to climb up and cuddle with daddy. Rafael rewarded her with sweet morning kisses.

“You wanna come on up, Dan.”

The mutt looked at Rafael, looked at Blanche, and decided his towel was just fine. He wasn’t wearing his prosthetic yet, but he was just as fierce on three legs as he was on four. Trevor emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweats. He took a few minutes to give Dan some love. 

The mutt happily licked his face. He grabbed a tee shirt from the top drawer and then the double leash from the back of the bedroom door. It took some time to get Dan’s prosthetic on as he was always so jubilant for his morning walk. Blanche seemed to know this, she relished more daddy time while all of that was taking place.

‘C'mon Blanche, time for your walk.”

Rafael gave her gentle tap on the butt and she ran down the steps. Trevor attached both dogs’ collars to the leashes and then blew Rafael a kiss. Rafael caught it, holding his fist to his heart. Yes, they were that annoying sometimes.

“Do you want me to bring home bagels?” he asked.

“Ooh yes. Yes.”

“And you need to be in the shower when we get back.” Trevor said.

“I'm getting up right now, I promise.”

Trevor knew as he left the bedroom and then the condo that Rafael was not getting up at the moment. He just hoped he had before they got back. His fiancé could take a while just preparing to get dressed and the dressing ritual was something in and of itself. So Trevor, who could take a fifteen minute shower and a ten minute shave when necessary, didn’t have to want to wait too long to get ready for his day. It had started rather nice and he wanted to keep the momentum going.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love you too, sweetie.  
> 2\. I need it now.


End file.
